Strong Foundations
by I'm A Cuckoo
Summary: Lily's got one eye on the future. (Rated T for one naughty word that sneaked in.)


_Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is property of JK Rowling._ _Inspired by _Forever Young _by Bob Dylan._ _No infringement intended._

**Strong Foundations**

Hundreds of conversations fight for dominance. Benches screech and cutlery clatters, laughs gurgle and pumpkin juice glitters in candlelight.

He is pressed in on the bench beside her, his thigh perfectly lined up against her thigh and she's never been more aware of his warmth. A small sigh brings his eyes onto her face in a now familiar move before flitting back to Sirius as though his concentration had never been broken. Still, his hand lays his fork down onto his plate and moves to grasp hers firmly. A strong thumb brushes reassurance into her palm and she closes her hand around him.

He smiles now, not at what Sirius is saying. At her. He lifts their hands to his lips and kisses her knuckles, and then Remus captures his attention again with an uncharacteristically outrageous remark.

'Absolutely not. No way in hell will Padfoot get a job first.'

'He's the only one with an interview lined up, Prongs.'

'Meaningless. He'll fuck it up and we all know it.'

'Your confidence in my abilities and worth are inspiring as always, Prongs.'

'Why doesn't Lily count in this?'

'Because Lily will _win_, you idiot.'

They snort at this and look her way affectionately.

'Now that _is_ inspiring,' she says lightly and Sirius grunts.

'Whatever,' Sirius says. 'I got through the past seven years doing barely anything. What'll change?'

Remus laughs. 'You won't be provided with board, food and clothing?'

'Have you met the Potters, Moony? Remind me to introduce you to them. Splendid people. _Really_ generous.'

'Almost to a fault,' James cuts in, narrowing his eyes in Sirius' direction.

The conversation moves on. The transitions between topics are never smooth but always seamless and as she watches James scrape half his helping of apple crumble into her bowl without taking his eyes off Peter, she realises how much she'll miss this. Where else will it be possible to talk over three different people but still understand the conversation as a whole? Who else will compare the activities of the Death Eaters to the Harpies' chances of winning the cup?

What other choice do they have but to move on?

Their trunks are packed. Their dorms are emptied. Their education is at an end. One glorious summer ahead of them, and then - life. She and Marlene have already agreed to live together. She's saved just enough for her summer with James and then her first month's outgoings and she thinks that being financially responsible is probably the scariest thing she's ever become. James of course has made every implication of wanting to find a flat of his own, but they both know his parents won't want him to strike out alone.

And Emmeline, left behind for one more year, her hunched over frame surrounded by friends further down the table, and her pale face and bloodshot eyes surrounded by her protective curtain of hair. Sirius, darting looks in her direction and pretending he isn't. Sirius, acting as though he's about to embark on an adventure and knowing he isn't. Even he has shouldered this burden of responsibility.

James' nose nuzzles her temple.

'Eat,' he murmurs. 'And stop worrying. You can't do anything about any of it.'

And just when did he mature?

She smirks at him and he purses his lips as though he knows what she's thinking. She begins her dessert, letting the conversations wash over her once more. Eventually, the plates clear and everyone angles their bodies towards the top table and Dumbledore.

'Another year done, and another set of farewells to make. This time of year always seems as though it is an ending. I prefer to see it as the beginning of something else. A fresh start, a new outlook on life, a second chance. For what is stopping you from leaving your mistakes here in this hall to be swept away at the end of the evening? What is better than knowing that you will always get another chance to restart?

'To our outgoing seventh years, we wish you only the best. The world is changing and we must evolve too, or be left behind. I hope your time here with us has prepared you for whatever awaits you outside these walls. I hope we have given you the strong foundations you need to weather any storm, the courage you require to make the right choices and the confidence necessary to enjoy your path, wherever it leads you.

'Truly, the honour has been ours.'

She has always applauded his speeches, of course. But never before has she felt applause to be inadequate.

Because, as she looks around her, at Marlene gulping back tears, at Peter cheering, at Remus pounding the table, at Sirius staring at Emmeline and at James smiling at her with his endearing expression of disbelief, never before have his words rung more true.


End file.
